I Have A What?
by I'maPJOfan
Summary: The old trio. Percy, Annabeth and Grover went to a local library and found something unexpected… The PJO series! REWRITTEN


**The old trio. Percy, Annabeth and Grover went to a local library and found something unexpected… The PJO series! This idea just popped out of my mind. Anyway, this is just a very short one-shot.**

**This one is on Percy's point of view.**

* * *

**I Have a What?**

I thought I was used to new surprises. I mean, I am a demigod and all. Weird looking monsters occasionally screaming 'blood!' or 'die, Percy Jackson!', I can definitely handle. I've handled them my whole life. But what happened this day is something I never expected.

This all started when Annabeth dragged me (literally) out of bed just to go to a local library. I was having a nice sleep with no dreams or whatever, something I almost never had. Just a restful sleep. All of a sudden, I was doused with a bucket of cold water, making me wake up in an instant. I was yelling incoherent words with drool still streaming from my mouth... At least, that's how Annabeth described me as she dragged me, laughing her face off at my expression. It would've been fine, although I would rather walk hand in hand with my girlfriend than being dragged by her, it would've been fine to spend time with her. When she woke me up, she said that we'll be spending half the day with Grover. The idea made me feel excited and I actually fixed myself up. A few moments later, Grover arrived at the door, his face void of any happiness or excitement.

"This is not a good idea." He told Annabeth

"Aw," She cooed, "Come on, Goat boy. It's just the library."

My jaw went slack and my eyes widened. "T-the library? W-what do you mean the library?" I stuttered out

Annabeth just smirked at us. I don't know what has gotten in her. It's the library! Let's just say libraries and dyslexic teens don't mix well, and being there for half the day doesn't make things any easier.

"What?! you're going to make Grover read everything for us?" I asked, my eyes wide after her little explanation that probably included stuff like 'studying hard' and 'improve reading skills'. I barely heard those parts. I only understood something like, _'We will go to the library and make Grover read really long books for half the day so I can have fun looking at your faces'_.

"Blahahaaaa" Grover bleated, "Yeah, I'm not a reading machine, you know!"

"Oh, just come on!" Annabeth sighed and started pulling us to the library.

I'm not too worried about monsters coming here and there. Only a few dracaenas started coming and it rarely happens. That's mostly thanks to defeating Gaea. I must admit thing started going better after the war. Well, all those life-and-death situations, going through Tartarus, grieving over the fallen, and almost killing Leo again for having as worried to death all paid off.

Anyway, we're not here to talk about that.

Annabeth dragged us to the library and began scanning shelves for interesting books. I'm telling you, when she came back she brought about five books all about architecture. The idea that Grover is the one who will read it all made me shudder. I pity the guy already. Grover doesn't like architecture any more than I do.

"Jackson, you would help me, right? You're gonna tell your girlfriend to just get a Greek book about architecture and not force me to do all the reading." He said, staring at the pile of books in front of him.

I turned to Annabeth, who was still searching the architecture section of the library and said, "Hey, wise girl? Grover suggested you to just grab a Greek book about architecture and not force him to do all the reading."

She just rolled her eyes and told Grover, "They're just books, Grover. It's not like the letters will choke you to death."

At that, Grover looked at the pile of books in front of him and looked back at Annabeth who was adding more and more to the pile. He gulped loudly and there's nothing I can do but look at him sympathetically. I stood up started looking for books as well. Better that than making me read Annabeth's books. Seriously, listening to her babble about architecture makes me a bit sleepy. How much more if I read them? If I can, that is.

I passed by the kids' fiction section. Seriously, I was expecting some thin comics or something like that but instead, I found a whole shelf filled with thick books. A kid is reading one of those. It made me feel good when I saw him with excitement in his eyes just reading the book, like he himself was in the book and with whoever fictional hero there is in there.

I was about to go when I heard him gasp, "Percy is so cool!"

Actually, it wasn't just a 'gasp'. His voice can be heard all over the quiet library. That sudden outburst made the librarians glare at him.

"Whoops" he whispered then started reading all over again.

_Percy? He's reading about me?_ I shook that thought. It's impossible. There could be many fictional characters named Percy. For example, that book with the wizards and school with a name that had something to do with warty pigs... Harry Potter, I think. Don't ask me how I know that novel. I'm not really sure how I managed to listen through Annabeth's rantings. I stared at the boy and tried to shrug it off. Yet, my curiosity took over and I approached him.

"What are you reading, kiddo?" I asked,

He quickly looked up from his book and said with a cheerful voice, "I'm reading about Percy Jackson! He has this awesome water powers an-and he has Riptide and he's… so cool!"

My jaw dropped and I felt myself turn a little red. I hope it's not too obvious. They are reading about me? They have books about me?

"Oh, and this book is called 'The Lightning Thief'. It's just the first book but I already read the other books. Just repeating them all over again." He added.

The Lightning Thief… My first quest! Oh geez... Just thinking of all those stuff I did being written and read by kids made me feel uneasy. Who wouldn't be? Living a life and then suddenly knowing someone knows about it can make you feel uneasy. Though, I think uneasy is an understatement. I quickly scanned the shelf to look for that one. Once I got it, my eye passed by another book called the Sea of Monsters. I got it too then I saw three more books. I hurriedly came back to Annabeth and Grover's table.

The time she saw me, she laughed, "Look! Five books already?"

I slammed the books on the table.

"These are no ordinary books." I said,

I handed Grover the first book then heard him groan. "Seriously?" Still, he read the cover and got interested.

"The Lightning Thief, by Rick Riordan" He read aloud.

The cover shows a boy with his back turned holding something like a curved cone. The Minotaur horn?. In front of him is the Empire State Building. It's me, no doubt. Was I that scrawny when I was twelve? But then, how could the illustrator of this book know how I looked like then?

Grover flipped the pages.

"Okay, first chapter: 'I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher.' Look I didn't want to be a half-blood." Grover started. "Meh, no one does." He commented.

"'If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now.'"

He flipped through the pages then continued, "'Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny.' Yeah great way to describe your best friend."

He scanned the whole book in a few hours… Or at least, I thought it was. While he was reading, I felt like I was back in my twelve year old self. Back when I was still confused and scared and new to all these things.

"Who's this Rick Riordan anyway?" I asked

How could he possibly know everything about us? He got every single detail correctly. Even the thoughts I had when Annabeth was spoon-feeding me, which forced me to look away so she won't see my red face. When Grover read the part, _a princess with gold curls, _I felt my ears burn hot, but I snatched a quick glance at Annabeth who had red cheeks but a smirk on her face.

After some more discussing, arguing and angry glares from the old librarians to shut us up, we decided to borrow the books first to learn more about it. We were about to go when the little kid a while ago found our table and approached us. He went over me and started tugging the end of my shirt.

"Mister, you forgot your pen by the shelf. Here,"

I took the pen immediately. How couldn't it have gotten back yet? Unless-

My thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly asked, "Where did you buy it? I didn't know there were pens like Riptide!"

My eyes widened. Ordinary mortals can't see through the Mist. Except they are like Rachel or Mom but that is a really rare case.

"Uh… we have to go now, right Annabeth?" I said

"Yeah…"

"Her name is Annabeth, too? That's cool!"

"Percy's right we have to go." Grover said

The kid's eyes widened, "Y-you're Percy Jackson? The Percy Jackson? The one who defeated Kronos and Atlas, a-and monsters and fell down Tartarus-"

The kid's saying too much. Based on bad experience, names have power and we don't want those monsters coming right at us.

"No!" I snapped. "No, our parents just happened to name us that."

His smile faltered. I almost felt bad for him.

"Aww… I thought I'd be the first one to see him in real life." He said

"Percy Jackson is just a fictional character," Annabeth told him with a small smile of sympathy.

"I know but, he's my hero." The kid said.

"John?" a woman, probably his mother, called out, "Come on, honey. It's almost dinner time."

The kid forgot all about us and started running away cheerfully. We all let out a loud sigh of relief.

"That was... unexpected." Annabeth said.

I wouldn't blame her. Maybe I should know who this Rick Riordan guy is. If I ever meet him, I'll ask him directly about everything. Knowing a guy is one thing, but knowing too much to the point that you feel like this person controls you is too much.

"Look, guys," Grover called, gesturing us to come closer to the computer monitor. It would take me long to read whatever's written on the screen, but I made out, _Rick Riordan. _"It says here that he lives in Boston." Grover said

"Boston is a huge place to look for one person." I said

"Well, we all want our answers," Annabeth said, "so we should start looking."

* * *

**So that's it! I just rewrote it because some parts were a bit left hanging and I was only.. Uh.. 11 when I wrote that. I told you, random inspiration. Anyway, please review and all. I would love to know what you guys think. And shout outs to thoae who already did! It meant a lot to me :) So thanks for reading and hope you enjoy. :)**


End file.
